


Un matrimonio accidental

by divasa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divasa/pseuds/divasa
Summary: De alguna manera, Sasuke termina pidiéndole la mano a su molesto compañero de piso Naruto. Y de alguna manera, ¡su familia piensa que es real! ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer? ¿Será este matrimonio accidental la muerte de Sasuke o podría salir algo realmente bueno de él?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An accidental marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284529) by fangirlandiknowit. 



> Nota autora: bienvenidos damas y caballeros a este pequeño fic que ha estado esperando en mi computadora desde hace bastante tiempo... se supone que es divertido y no tan serio. Ya veremos :p
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, eso sería una locura.
> 
> Nota traductoras: este fic es una traducción en la que estaremos trabajando divasa y yo para que la gente que no sepa, se le dificulte o simplemente no tenga ganas de leer en inglés, pueda hacerlo y disfrutarlo en español. El nombre original es 'An accidental marriage' y contamos con el permiso de la autora, fangirlandiknowit, para hacerlo.

**_Capitulo 1: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ **

 

 

Uchiha Sasuke vio la caja en su mano izquierda. ¡Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de ser pequeña! Era del tamaño de quizá tres cajas normales juntas para anillos de compromiso (¿qué tipo de caja creías que era — su lonchera?) y el satén azul estaba cubierto con pequeñas joyas rojas y blancas en la parte superior, formando el abanico Uchiha. La odiaba. Había estado en su posesión aproximadamente 12 horas, dado por su querida abuela anoche, y era la primera vez que la sacaba para verla. _Sí_ , pensó, _es irritante, ostentosa y tiene mucho orgullo, describiendo la esencia misma de la Familia Uchiha_. Se burló de ella. ¿Y se suponía que debía presentar esto a su futura prometida? Se estremeció ante la idea. El tipo de chica que su padre y su madre tenían en mente para él probablemente se entusiasmaría, lloraría, y como sea que las chicas lucen cuando les piden matrimonio. Sí, él amaba a su abuela, pero su último deseo antes de fallecer viéndolo felizmente casado se sentía como si hubiera conseguido su sentencia de muerte. Sofocante. Y había dos fallas obvias con su deseo: 'morir' y 'felizmente'. Debido a que de ninguna manera la señora Uchiha se estaba muriendo, estaba, probablemente, más sana que la mayoría de los adolescentes de hoy en día, y él apostaría la fortuna de la familia a que viviría al menos otros diez años. Lo que podría haber sido causa de algún alivio de su parte, si no fuera por el hecho de que ella fingió sólo para que uno de ellos cediera, dos a lo sumo.

 

Volvió a mirar la caja de oh-tan-inocente aspecto, y la abrió con un gesto de desagrado. Los anillos eran, si es posible, peor que la caja en la que venían. Estaban hechos de oro blanco, con un complicado patrón de oro amarillo y luego rubíes rojos por si fuera poco. En el anillo de la mujer, el patrón se encontraba en la parte superior y rosa entrelazado alrededor del rubí grande, mientras que en el del hombre había tres más pequeños incrustados en él. Tal vez estuvieran de moda hace mil años cuando seguramente se hicieron, y por supuesto valían una cantidad terrible de dinero, pero igualmente Sasuke los odiaba. Odiaba que no sólo tuviera que regalar uno de ellos y pasarse gran parte de su vida (de ninguna manera toda su vida) con la persona que lo llevara; él también tendría que, de hecho, llevar uno de ellos. Y lo odiaba.

 

Cuando se había sentado en su cama solo el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo, decidió que también podría probar lo repugnante que se sentiría una falsa propuesta. Hoy no podría ponerse peor, ¿verdad? Se arrodilló apropiadamente en el suelo, extendió su mano izquierda delante de él y dijo:

 

"Oh, te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo cariño, por favor, hazme el honor de casarte conmigo." Levantó los ojos para mirar a los de su novia imaginaria, y se sintió congelado del shock cuando en realidad se encontró mirando a un par de ojos azules, dándole una mirada en blanco. _¿Cómo diablos Naruto se metió en mi habitación sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Y POR QUÉ no dijo nada?_

 

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de explicarse, el rubio que estaba delante de él puso su mano sobre su pecho y miró a Sasuke con fingida felicidad.

 

"¡Sasuke! ¡Esto es una sorpresa realmente maravillosa! Por la manera en que has estado actuando tan frío últimamente, pensé que algo andaba mal ¡y entonces resulta que sólo estabas nervioso por esto!" Se agachó y rápidamente agarró uno de los anillos y lo puso en su dedo. "¡Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida con tu bastardo culo pálido!"

 

Cuando el anillo estuvo bien puesto, levantó la mano con los dedos extendidos como si fuera a admirarlo, y continuó hablando con su normal, molesta (para Sasuke), voz.

 

"Jaja maldito bastardo, ¡este anillo realmente se ajusta bastante bien! Es jodidamente feo sin embargo, compadezco a la pobre chica que tenga que usarlo."

 

"Idiota, ese es el anillo del chico" fue lo único que Sasuke pudo decir en su sorprendido y avergonzado estado.

 

Naruto volvió a mirar la caja y cogió la cosa fea.

 

"¡Ah! ya veo, pero este anillo sería demasiado pequeño para mí, debiste haberlo llevado a un joyero y hubiera cambiado el tamaño o algo así," dijo mientras tomaba el anillo más pequeño entre las yemas de sus dedos y lo examinaba. "Y es aún más feo que éste." Procedió a agitar su mano con el anillo delante del rostro de Sasuke, que ahora estaba lentamente transformándose en una expresión enojada. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo para hacer que el idiota se detuviera, Naruto hizo justo lo que sellaría su destino sin que ellos lo supieran. Él sonrió y rápidamente puso el anillo más pequeño en el dedo de Sasuke, y sorprendentemente encajó.

 

Durante un rato, todo lo que los dos pudieron hacer fue mirar la mano pálida de Sasuke, sostenida por la, obviamente, más bronceada de Naruto, el anillo resaltando como sangre fresca en un piso blanco. Terriblemente mal y mórbidamente fascinante. Naruto alzó la mirada para observar los ojos negros de Sasuke, enmarcados por un flequillo negro e incluso pestañas negras. Esperó tranquilamente por la reacción de Sasuke que sabía que vendría, siempre llegaba cuando Naruto molestaba a su compañero de piso hasta el punto de romper su perfecta barrera de Uchiha, al que te apuntaba con una estaca diciendo "Hn, estás tan por debajo de mí que ni siquiera me molestaré en reaccionar a tus tontas acciones." Contó en silencio, pero cuando llegó a cinco segundos empezó a preocuparse un poco. Nunca había llegado a cinco antes. Por lo general, se las arreglaba para llegar a dos, en algunas raras ocasiones llegaría a cuatro y luego obtendría una tremenda paliza, por lo que cinco era bastante alarmante. ¿Y seis? Rápidamente decidió dejar de contar y retrocedió lentamente, Sasuke aún tenía la mirada fija en el anillo que adornaba su dedo. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.

 

Por ahora había llegado a la puerta. Si necesitaba correr, quería un buen comienzo, pero Sasuke todavía no se había movido y eso lo hizo dudar en la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente Sasuke reaccionó. Sin embargo, no hizo nada de lo que Naruto esperaba. No le gritó, no se lanzó hacia adelante para rasgar el corazón de Naruto, ¡demonios, ni siquiera miró a Naruto! En vez de eso, lentamente alzó su mano derecha, agarró el anillo e intentó sacarlo. _Intentó_ era la palabra clave aquí. Parecía que el anillo era del tamaño que te permite ponerlo, pero se queda atrapado cuando intentas quitarlo. Durante otro minuto que pareció una eternidad, ambos permanecieron quietos, simplemente consternados por la no-tan-cooperativa pieza de oro. Y entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

 

"¡Ah!" Naruto exclamó, levantando la cabeza como si de repente se liberara de un ensueño. "Eso es lo que se suponía que debía decirte cuando llegué, Kiba está aquí para recogernos ¡nos dirigimos al Ichiraku!" Miró a Sasuke expectante, como si ya se hubiera olvidado de la situación en la que se encontraban, y lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho. Nunca fue alguien que pensase mucho en cosas demasiado tiempo igualmente. Cuando Sasuke no respondió, resopló y volvió sobre sus pasos para poner al, aún sorprendido, bastardo de pie y proceder a arrastrarlo a la puerta y a un Kiba en espera. Al menos dejó que Sasuke se pusiera los zapatos, lo que hizo, claramente, aún en estado de shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!** _

 

 

 

Cuando Sasuke volvió en sí, se encontró sentado en una silla, rodeado de gente molesta. Se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una mala resaca. Eso significa nada bueno para todos ustedes afortunados de nunca haber experimentado uno. Parecía como si acabaran de llegar, y estaban haciendo pedidos. Miró a la camarera, listo para ordenar, cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

 

"Voy a ordenar por él, está un poco ausente en este momento," dijo. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

"Puedo ordenar por mí mismo idiota, y si estoy ausente es tu culpa, por lo que no me vería tan despreocupado si fuera tú." La frase fue soltada más bien ásperamente y acompañada con otra encantadora mirada, antes de girarse a la camarera una vez más. "Y pagas tú," agregó. Naruto rió un poco y se rascó la nariz. Con su mano izquierda. Cualquier persona que no estuviera ciega notaría el anillo aún ahí, brillando por la acogedora luz por encima de su mesa. Un jadeo unido corrió alrededor del grupo, excepto por Naruto y Sasuke, por supuesto.

 

"OH MI DIOS Naruto, ¡¿es eso un anillo de compromiso en tu dedo?!" Sakura casi gritó al lado de Sasuke, mirando a Naruto con ojos brillantes.

 

"Viejo, eso es totalmente inesperado, quiero decir, ¡eres como la puta del pueblo!" Kiba exclamó, palmeando la espalda de Naruto, haciéndole estremecerse un poco.

 

"NO soy una puta, sólo tengo mucho juego, sabes eso cara de perro, y Sasuke tiene el otro."

 

Sasuke agitó la mano izquierda para que todos lo vieran, apoyando la cabeza en la de la derecha y pareciendo aburrido. Esperaba que la gente se riera y lo tomara como una broma, preguntando cómo demonios Naruto logró convencer a Sasuke de usar algo así. Sus expectativas fueron, por desgracia, no cumplidas.

 

"Wow Sasuke, cuando la abuela te regaló esos anillos ayer no parecías muy feliz, ¿quién sabría que habías estado esperando una oportunidad como esta? Y con el incompetente al fin y al cabo."

 

Oh no. _Sai_ estaba aquí, su maldito primo. ¿Por qué no lo notó? Sus habilidades perceptivas hoy eran vergonzosamente malas. Abrió la boca para negar esa hipótesis loca, cuando Naruto abrió la suya y respondió en su lugar. De nuevo. ¿Estaba haciendo un hábito de esto?

 

"Sólo entré a su habitación y allí estaba él, de rodillas, diciéndome cuánto me adooora, dándome este horrible anillo, pero pensé, oye, si no funciona, probablemente pueda venderlo por un montón de dinero." Y él sonrió, esa sonrisa comemierda suya que nunca fallaba de hacer a Sasuke rechinar sus dientes.

 

"Maldita sea Naruto, eso no es lo que pasó y no te atrevas–"

 

Pero su grito de ira cayó en oídos sordos. Oídos pertenecientes a la gente demasiado ocupada felicitando a Naruto, gritando, llorando y Dios sabe qué. Lee gritó a la camarera, exigiendo bebidas de celebración, y ella fue a buscarlas después de que ella también los hubiera felicitado. En su sorprendido estado, Sasuke vagamente escuchó comentarios incrédulos mezclados con "¡Lo sabía!" y "Era taaan obvio", y dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa, soltando un inusual gemido. ¡Ese completo imbécil! Sabía que Naruto sólo estaba jugando con él, como siempre lo había hecho, desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos justo antes del segundo año de Sasuke en la universidad hace dos años y medio. Por supuesto Sasuke podría haberse mudado, pero le gustaba su apartamento y Naruto se negó a dejarlo. Así que se había quedado atrapado con el idiota y, por desgracia, se había acostumbrado un poco a él, dejándolo a fuerzas a socializar con dichos amigos del idiota. Y mira dónde eso lo llevo.

 

Suspiró y decidió emborracharse y esperar hasta que Naruto se dignara a explicar cómo su "compromiso" llegó a ser a sus menos inteligentes amigos. Si hubiera sabido lo que seguiría, nunca habría dejado que Naruto hiciera su pequeña broma. Pero como era, él se sentó y miró a la ofendida gente en la mesa insistiendo en agarrar su mano con demasiada frecuencia para admirar el anillo (o reírse) allí. Y si a Naruto le molestaba la prometedora mirada de muerte del Uchiha, no lo demostró.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Felizmente comprometidos ¿ahora que?** _

 

 

La mañana siguiente encontramos a nuestro Uchiha favorito luciendo una verdadera resaca. Tampoco lo encontramos en su propia cama. No, no salten a conclusiones precipitadas, Sasuke nunca perdería el control, incluso mientras está borracho y Naruto nunca se aprovecharía de un amigo borracho, así que nada sexual había sucedido. Bueno, Sasuke tenía un vago recuerdo de Naruto arrastrándolo a la habitación color naranja en su apartamento, empujándolo hacia la cama, murmurando algo sobre cómo 'los novios deben dormir juntos', dándole un beso descuidado en la mejilla y luego dormirse encima de él. Y como estaba demasiado borracho y cansado para sacar al idiota, se durmió también. Y ahora algo lo había despertado. ¿Qué era? Ah, su teléfono, su bajo tono de llamada vibrando a través de su bolsillo. A Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas ruidosas, y naturalmente tenía un tono casi silencioso. Desafortunadamente se despertó fácilmente. Luchó para sacarlo, y tener que parcialmente soltarse del cuerpo que roncaba junto a él, y contestó. Oh, cómo deseaba no haberlo hecho. Su mayor deseo después de esa conversación sería volver a dormirse y luego despertarse ayer, antes de que esto sucediera.

 

"Buenos días hermano pequeño, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? Felizmente comprometido, supongo."

 

Sasuke frunció las cejas. ¿A que demonios se refiere su hermano?

 

"¿Qué diablos quiere decir?” preguntó mientras se frotaba sus ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza detrás de sus cejas.

 

"Debo decir que estaba un poco sorprendido, tú no has dado exactamente ninguna pista de que estabas en una relación de ese nivel, pero la abuela está muy contenta, por supuesto."

 

En ese momento, una sensación de temor se deslizó por Sasuke. Recordó ayer, y con una maldición silenciosa dejó caer el teléfono y enterró la cara en sus manos. ¿Cómo diablos su abuela había oído hablar de su propuesta accidental–¡que ni siquiera era real, maldición!–a Naruto? Mientras gemía, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el estúpido anillo en su dedo. Él lo miró, como si fuera a ayudar, e ignoró el divertido "¿Sasuke?" Desde su teléfono. ¡Incluso su hermano se reía de él! Cuadrando los hombros cogió el teléfono de nuevo y le explicó lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Cuando su malvado hermano había dejado de reír, dejó a Sasuke saber que Sai había llamado esta mañana para contar la noticia. Aparentemente Naruto había fallado en decirle la verdad a sus amigos ayer.

 

“Pero ya sabes Sasuke, aunque sea sólo una broma, no hay forma de decirle eso a la abuela, ya empezó a hacer preparativos. ¡Hasta lloró cuando Sai se lo dijo!”

 

Abuela llorando era tan creíble como Itachi no robando dulces de los niños, pero aún así. Esta era una situación jodida.

 

"¡Pero Naruto es un chico! Protestaría ¿no?"

 

"No, ella sólo dijo ‘Siempre supe que mi dulce Sasuke-kun era especial’ y exigió fotos de Naruto. Sai ya le dio algo y ella parece aprobar." La diversión en la voz de Itachi era dolorosamente obvia. La razón por qué fue explicada con su siguiente oración. “¿Y escuche que llevas el anillo de la chica?”

 

El pareció tomar el silencio enfadado de Sasuke como si fuera el sí, y empezó a reírse. Itachi nunca se reía en voz alta, como el verdadero Uchiha que era, pero si hubiera sido una persona normal él ahora estaría rodando por el suelo gritando y agarrando su estómago. Sasuke apretó los dientes y mentalmente contó hasta diez, muy lentamente, antes de hacer la pregunta de la que tendría pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

 

“¿Hay alguna manera de salir de esto?”

 

Esperó, con los ojos cerrados y un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Itachi pareció recobrarse un poco antes de contestar, y realmente logró sonar apenado.

 

"Lo siento hermanito, pero no si quieres mantener tu dignidad y a Naruto vivo."

 

Y así es como Uchiha Sasuke se encontró comprometido con Uzumaki Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero y les este gustando! Un comentario se agradece, asi sabemos si la traducción es buena, o nos falta algo. ¡hasta el próximo capitulo¡


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: ¡Pero fue sólo una broma!**_

 

 

Cuando Naruto se despertó, se encontró en su propia cama como (tal vez sin considerar su reputación) de costumbre. Estaba cansado, con un poco de resaca quizás, nada fuera de lo común. Se rascó, bostezó, y no fue hasta que se adentró al baño, a punto de hacer sus necesidades, que notó el anillo. Y cuando sus recuerdos volvieron a él, se rió en voz alta. ¡Seguro que consiguió que el bastardo vuelva a prenderle fuego a su colección de ramen del mes pasado! Llamaría a Sakura y a los demás más tarde para aclarar las cosas (como si realmente quisiera que pensaran que estaba enamorado del bastardo, ¡él preferiría casarse con una ardilla! al menos las ardillas eran lindas) y entonces Sasuke lo castigaría y la vida seguiría como lo había hecho durante sus años universitarios hasta ahora.

 

Así que cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, ya que su estómago le exigía dejar de entretenerse, esperaba algo muy diferente del silencio contemplativo con el que Sasuke lo recibió. Sasuke no estaba fuera de sí como ayer, no, todo lo contrario. Miró bruscamente a Naruto, calculando, como si tratara de encontrar la mejor manera de decir lo que quería decir. Cuando Sasuke lucía así, significaba que era serio. Naruto tragó saliva. No parecía enojado, pero eso no significaba necesariamente nada. Lentamente, se dirigió a la nevera, mientras sentía la mirada del bastardo siguiéndole mientras sacaba su leche y mantequilla de maní. Lo siguió mientras cortaba un trozo de pan, extendía la mantequilla encima de ella y vertía leche en un vaso grande. Se sentó en la mesa, con todos sus movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, como si estuviera listo para huir en cualquier momento si Sasuke indicaba algún impulso violento. Pero Sasuke seguía mirándolo, como si estuviera memorizando su propia existencia, viéndolo claramente por primera vez. Y entonces Sasuke comenzó a hablar. Una conversación que Naruto recordaría toda su vida, a pesar de que olvida muchas otras cosas importantes.

 

"¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que un día una de tus supuestas bromas saldría mal y te encontrarías en una situación muy desagradable?"

 

Naruto le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada vacilante. Todavía no estaba seguro si esto era una buena o mala reacción de Sasuke, pero la mirada dura que lo vio le hizo pensar que sí, probablemente era mala.

 

"Uh... ¿Sí?" Contestó inteligentemente.

 

"Bueno, finalmente ha ocurrido. Y por supuesto que tenía que involucrarme. ¿El propósito de tu vida es molestarme?"

 

Todo esto fue dicho con calma, casi como si el hombre de cabello oscuro estuviera pensando en voz alta para sí mismo. Naruto decidió que esto era muy, muy malo.

 

"¡Lo siento, no volverá a suceder!"

 

La desesperada disculpa ni siquiera consiguió hacer que Sasuke levantara una ceja. Se limitó a mirar a Naruto, aunque ahora parecía más exasperado.

 

"Los compromisos no son cosas que deben tomarse a la ligera, ¿entiendes esto?" Cuando Naruto sólo lo miró, continuó. "Repite después de mí: Los compromisos no son cosas que deben tomarse a la ligera, y me haré responsable de los errores que he cometido."

 

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cómicamente de miedo. Miedo a lo que aún no sabía, y no estaba muy ansioso por averiguarlo.

 

"Los compromisos no son cosas que deben... uh..."

 

"Tomarse a la ligera" repitió Sasuke con paciencia.

 

"Bien, tomarse a la ligera, y me haré responsable de los errores que he cometido. Entonces, ¿exactamente qué he hecho?" preguntó con una mueca.

 

"Tú" Sasuke comenzó lentamente, "has logrado hacer creer a mi familia, que tú y yo estamos comprometidos. De verdad."

 

Naruto solo pudo seguir mirando. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Sasuke?

 

"¡Pero fue sólo una broma!" Respondió nervioso, incapaz de creer que la familia de Sasuke creería realmente algo tan ridículo como su compromiso. Pero, recordó con un sabor amargo en la boca, que sus amigos también los habían creído…

 

"Naruto, he dicho esto antes, y tal vez ahora finalmente lo entenderás. No. Bromees. Con. Uchihas. A los Uchihas no les gustan las bromas, no _entienden_ las bromas, o bien lo toman en serio o piensan que estás loco. Sai es un muy buen ejemplo de eso. Y desafortunadamente, mi familia eligió tomar a Sai seriamente esta mañana cuando llamó para decirles 'la feliz noticia'." Él entrecerró los ojos, ahora dejando que su irritación escapara. " _Tú_ , has logrado asegurarte de que _nosotros_ ," aquí señaló entre Naruto y él, "nos viéramos obligados a casarnos."

 

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Sasuke diciendo que iban a casarse? O bien era una broma de mal gusto o todavía estaba dormido. Ah, esa cosa de Uchihas nunca bromeando... ¡Así que debe estar dormido! Se pellizcó el brazo y gritó cuando obviamente dolió. Sasuke seguía observándolo, su expresión menos divertida gritando a Naruto que no era una broma de mal gusto. Era la verdad. La familia de Sasuke realmente pensaba que querían casarse, y Sasuke parecía decidido a seguir sus deseos. Así que hizo la única cosa sensata; golpeó su frente contra la mesa, gimiendo ante el dolor. Eso tampoco lo despertó. Mierda.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo has dicho?!** _

 

 

Sasuke observó al rubio idiota lloriquear sobre la mesa. ¿Este era con quien tenía que casarse? Él nunca había esperado casarse felizmente, pero aún así. ¿El idiota? ¿ _En serio_? No sentía compasión hacia el revoltijo de murmullos que estaba en la mesa — sí, la mesa que _él_ compró y que graciosamente dejaba que Naruto usara — porque si alguien era la víctima aquí, era claramente Sasuke. Y entonces Naruto sólo lograba molestarlo más.

 

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" le gritó a Sasuke, apenas levantando su cabeza de la superficie marrón oscura y señalándolo. "¡Sólo dile a tu estúpida familia bastarda que fue un error y Sai que se emborrachó y lo soñó o algo así!"

 

"¿¡Te crees que YO QUIERO casarme contigo o algo así!? ¡Créeme imbécil, si hubiera alguna forma de salir de esto sin infligir vergüenza en mi apellido, perdiendo la mitad de mi fortuna y la posición en Uchiha Corps, espero y deseo que no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación!" Dejó de gritar, deteniéndose para coger aire. El idiota estaba haciendo que su dolor de cabeza regresara. Naruto levantó una ceja.

 

"¿Perder la mitad de tu fortuna? ¿Qué demonios?"

 

"Ya me escuchaste. Se burlarían de mí por el resto de mi vida si la verdad saliera, como mi querido hermano tan amablemente me explicó. La burla de mi familia."

 

Sasuke ahora fulminó con su mayor odio a Naruto, y éste se estremeció. La familia de Sasuke era realmente importante para él. Haría cualquier cosa por complacerlos y que se viera bien frente a ellos, haciéndoles sentirse orgullosos. Hasta el punto de incluso casarse con el rubio idiota que aparentemente tanto odiaba.

 

Naruto gimió en medio de la derrota. ¿Qué podía hacer un humilde ciudadano como él frente al poderoso Clan Uchiha, de todos modos?

 

"Pero Sasukeee" gimoteó, "no pueden esperar que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, ¿verdad?"

 

Sasuke lo miró fijamente durante un rato.

 

"No, eso definitivamente está fuera de lugar. Pero dos años de casados es lo mínimo, más aproximadamente medio año como novios. O hasta que mi abuela muera, aunque espero que aguante más de dos años." _Lo cual podría causar algunos problemas más adelante_ , agregó mentalmente a sí mismo. Pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso todavía.

 

"¿Esperas que pase dos años y medio contigo?" Naruto preguntó asustado. _Esto es peor que los años que estuve tras Sakura, siendo golpeado una vez al día. O dos._

 

"Ya has pasado dos años y medio conmigo. Y no espero que seamos algún tipo de pareja amorosa." Sasuke parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar por sólo decir esas palabras. "Te comportarás delante de mi familia, asistirás a reuniones familiares, y yo no te mataré. Ese es el trato."

 

Naruto le lanzó una mirada incrédula, como si dudara de que este trato saldría bien y encontrara algunos defectos en él, pero no podía pensar en nada para decir. Porque realmente, ¿qué se supone que debes decirle a la persona con la que accidentalmente te has visto obligarte a casarte?

 

"Vístete" dijo Sasuke de repente.

 

Oh, aparentemente eso es lo que tienes que decir.

 

"¿Por qué?" replicó Naruto.

 

"Porque tengo que presentarte a mi familia. Por supuesto, la formal fiesta de compromiso se llevará a cabo en un par de semanas, pero ya entiendes lo que quiero decir. Trata de no avergonzarme demasiado."

 

Y con eso, el heredero Uchiha se levantó y silenciosamente salió de la habitación, probablemente para arreglar su pelo. Si algo gritaba 'gay' en Sasuke era la cantidad de tiempo que gastaba en su apariencia excepto que Sasuke en realidad era hetero, o así lo afirmaba él. Aunque, Naruto era gay y apenas le importaban estas cosas. Su encanto natural lo hacía apuesto, de todos modos. Pero ciertamente no lo suficiente como para merecer el comentario de Kiba de ayer.

 

Oh, mierda. Se dio cuenta de algo. Dos años y medio con Sasuke, ¿significaría dos años y medio sin sexo? El pensamiento hizo que su estómago se encogiera intranquilo. Él definitivamente no era la puta del pueblo, ¿pero el celibato? Se juró ferozmente que nunca, jamás volvería a meterse con los Uchihas. Si pudiera evitarlo.


End file.
